Jealousy
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: Norway watches as Denmark talks to a girl. Who is she? What does she want with Denmark? She is not made for him! Stop trying to seduce him! ... No, of course not... Norway is not jealous. / DenNor, a bit of jealousy from Norway's part. Enjoy! Rated for the end, I guess.


**Author's Note: **Something that came to mind. This pairing deserves more fics. xD Enjoy!

* * *

_Jealousy_

Denmark needed to learn how to shut up.

Seriously, he should learn how to attract less attention. Does not he get tired of talking? His throat must be dry as a desert. His vocal cords must be utterly wasted. His lips must be dry. His eyes must be bored with the same screaming all the time.

However, his throat seemed to never get dry. His vocal cords were strong, and boy, did he show it. His lips were not dry. In fact, they were good enough to kiss. His eyes were vivid and child-like as ever.

Norway found him extremely annoying. He could never be quiet, could he? He could never try to lower his voice or attempt to talk dully. He looked like he loved his job even! Norway could not fathom why he even volunteered for his job as an advertiser. He was too loud; he never attracted any costumers.

Until today, it seems.

Norway watched with a neutral look as Denmark laughed with a girl. She was very pretty; her body was short and slim. Her eyes were young and curious. Her short hair complimented her cute face. She had a bow tied to her hair, making her look even more adorable. She was reserved, which may be surprising. She had a pink dress that showed nothing of her cleavage. She was graceful and extremely polite.

Norway could not fathom why this young woman would be interested in Denmark. Even more, he could not fathom why Denmark was set in talking to this girl. She seemed very polite. Denmark liked challenges. How did Norway know that? He may have heard him brag about it a couple of times. This girl was not a challenge. She seemed very open.

However, it looked like this fact was becoming to be wrong. The girl would shy away when Denmark would swing an arm around her to show her the dolls. Norway watched with a neutral face as Denmark complimented her on her tastes. If she had not been a challenge, she was a challenge now.

And really, why was Denmark interested in her other than her being a challenge? She was plain, Norway was sure. She was not interesting. She was boring with her politeness. She truly was.

Norway narrowed his eyes slightly as she laughed slightly. Her voice did not sound like a melody. Why was Denmark so interested? Norway was sure he could laugh even better and more alluringly too. He could probably get the angels to listen to him.

Then she smiled sweetly and pointed at a doll. Norway did not think that sweet smile was sincere. It was too good to be true. It was too childish. It was too fitting if she was a love interest of Denmark.

Denmark did not deserve a girl made for him. She was not made for him, actually.

Oh good, she is leaving already. Are her feet really raising? Is she trying to get her face closer to Denmark's?

What the hell? Does she want to give him a kiss? That is certainly not a challenge. Norway was sure he could give Denmark a greater challenge. Why was he leaning closer to that slut!?

"Denmark!" Norway exclaimed, running towards Denmark and the girl. Denmark turned his face to Norway, a big smile appearing on his face.

"Hey Norge!" He greeted, sounding really happy. He must be happy about his new lover.

Norway was sure he was deceiving himself. He would save Denmark. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked, as best he could in a monotone. His heart was most certainly not beating hard. His eyes were not certainly hopeful that Denmark would explain that he was not getting together with this girl.

Denmark looked briefly confused as he finished leaning over...

... just to grab a small bag that laid next to the girl. He then stood up and gave the girl her bag. "You almost left this!"

The blonde girl laughed and smiled. "Thank you, sir!" She chirped, and then pointed up. "I want to take that doll too, but I can't reach it!"

Norway was confused.

So the girl was just tip-toeing to reach a stupid doll? And Denmark had tried to be a good salesman?

What?

The girl thanked Denmark after he gave her the doll and then left with a smile on her face. Those dolls had been so cheap! She knew her big brother would be so proud!

Denmark waved at her as she left, and then grinned at Norway. "I was selling! Our first sale this week! Aren't you happy- Norge?"

Norway was bright red, which surprised Denmark. He had not seen a blushing face from Norway before! Denmark felt happy all of a sudden. He got to see a new expression from Norway! Success, in his opinion. He tilted his head to the side. "Want to come to get a soda? It's my break!"

Norway silently followed Denmark, not answering his question. Denmark did not mind; he understood when Norway did not want to speak. The two found a nice table. Denmark was the only one who ordered, but he ordered two sodas anyway.

Denmark silently watched Norway. He knew the country would speak when he felt like it. Sure enough, after five minutes, Norway had sorted out his emotions.

Then Norway asked, "Who was that?"

"Who, Norge?" "The girl."

Denmark was surprised to detect a bit of bitterness in his voice. He was sure he heard it.

"Switzerland's sis! She wanted a doll!" He explained, smiling.

Norway blinked.

Liechtenstein.

The sister of a guy who was extremely overprotective.

He would not let her date.

He would not let her date Denmark.

Norway felt a sense of relief as he realized that. However, he tensed up again as Denmark began to laugh.

"You thought she was my girl?" He asked, chuckling. Norway was about to deny it when Denmark said,

"I love you, Nor! So don't get jealous, kay? Though, seriously. She is way young." He began to laugh so hard, attracting others' attention. "I can't believe it, Norge! You th-thought-"

He didn't get to finish.

Norway began to choke him.

There were some times in which he could be thankful that the idiot wore a tie.

But just seriously. Norway was not jealous.

Fuck you, Denmark.


End file.
